<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got me a bodyguard?!! by VengefulFallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521015">You got me a bodyguard?!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen'>VengefulFallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Beginning bumbleby, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Violence, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of guns and blades, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, secretbee2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One White Fang rally gone wrong and Adam gets her a bodyguard. Really. Oh, but it's the cute blonde bouncer from the rally who winked at her, how did that slip past Adam? Well, count your blessings.<br/>Written for secretbee2020, for imaderice. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You got me a bodyguard?!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/gifts">imaderice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy secretbees Rosy!<br/>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake adjusted her coat as she walked beside Adam into the meeting place. It was a nicer warehouse, but she still couldn't help but feel overdressed as she made eye-contact with the pretty blonde bouncer. Cute. She felt Adam's arm tighten around her shoulders and her heels clicked and they walked to the stage, getting ready for another recruitment rally for the White Fang, which had apparently reached the point of human guards. Huh.</p><p>Adam growled as the blonde winked at her, making as menacing eye contact as one could when blindfolded, to which she was pretty sure she heard a snort but when she checked back, nothing. </p><p>She brushed it off as she positioned herself in the chair to the side of the stage, busying herself with her dress as Adam cleared his throat and her Brothers and Sisters got situated.</p><p>Blake lost herself in the words of their cause, pondering why and when it had become so violent. Of course she wanted equality it's just..</p><p>Blake didn't get a chance to finish that thought as a large 'boom' shook the building and dust began to rain down around her. She felt Adam grab her shoulder as humans, security guards, her mind told her, rushed in with guns, snowflake emblems shining on their white uniforms. Of course. This was a Schnee warehouse. She understood to a point, it was widely known the Schnees were incredibly racist, but had Adam really put so many in danger just for a bit of vengeance?</p><p>That was noted as a point to consider as she rushed off into the crowd, head spinning in a panic as she shook off the hands on her and escaped, escape, the only thing on her mind.</p><p>Ignoring the shouts the feline shrugged off her coat, kicking off her heels as she scaled a nearby fire escape to book it across a few roofs. </p><p> </p><p>Blake glared at the bull Faunus across from her as he monologues about getting her a bodyguard. A bodyguard. This was it, she was officially freedom less. Goodbye, wind, and wow, she's being dramatic, but she has the right, she's getting a bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, how. The blonde bouncer from the rally meets her eyes, arms crossed over her chest and pushed-up aviators holding her hair as she smirked. How did she manage to get past Adam? Oh well, this is a plus and the cat girl was taking it, marching out the doorway past Pretty Blonde -she really needed to learn her name-, not checking if P.B. was following.</p><p>The slightly rushed footsteps behind her indicated she was. Well, she decided, if she had to have a bodyguard the least they could do was keep up.</p><p>And so Blake took a quick glance at her surroundings and hitched up her slit-leg gown, placing her stilletto in the mortar between bricks on the wall as she pushed up to launch herself to an overhead pipe. </p><p>Swinging, the ravenette sent herself flying through the corridor, ignoring the exclamations behind her, but only her catlike instincts saved her from smacking into a wall as she caught sight of the screens inside the mission room.</p><p>The feline was frozen. Distantly, she heard the blonde slow to a stop as she caught up, but her attention was solely fixed on the plans on the screens, of the violence and the lives that could be lost. The tears running down her cheeks went unnoticed, the mission details in red with security scenes and operative portfolios. Red like the blood that was surely to be shed, so much blood.</p><p>"Woah, that's… That's not… Wow."</p><p>Hah, she'd nearly forgotten her tail, the clunky footsteps that had long since stopped from the blonde intended as her shadow. Ironic, but not the current point. </p><p>Point being the horrors being planned, being okayed by the boss- no, Adam, it was Adam who was plotting and playing these measures, these murders. And the scale of which had just begin to dawn on the poor feline, who stumbled back slightly as she processed the war, the bloodshed and carnage intended for all parties. It wasn't supposed to go this way, it..</p><p>No. In that moment Blake Belladonna decided this wasn't the way for equality, for peace and Faunus rights, and she would no longer have part in it.</p><p>And Belladonna flew. Flew back to her quarters, dodging cameras and security and packing her stow-bag, one eye always on the door as she folded and bundled her clothing, the practical ones not the long, low dresses that made her look like a mafia bosses' side piece.</p><p>Those she folded up along with her uniform on her now bare bunk, on top of the sheets folded crisply and uniformly next to her ranking White Fang badge and the trackered Fang ring, the 'promise' she'd made to Adam and to the violence.</p><p>Here, Blake left. Never to be again seen in the fur coats and dark heels of organised elegance- terrorism- and finally free.</p><p>Fastening her ribbon tightly around her ears and with a furtive look about she slipped through the corridors and into the brisk, dark night.</p><p> </p><p>Ah dammit. Yang had been doing so well too with this little bodyguard gig to finish paying off Bumblebee, then possibly notify the police or at least Dad after since this place was looking pretty shady, but Blacky- Blake, was it? Eh, close enough- Blackie had to go and have a moment of clarity and leave this hellhole, which good for her but Yang was here to protect her, and make sure the girl didn't dissappear, but yes Blackie did and now it was Yang's hide on the line.</p><p>Wait. Did this mean Yang now had to bring her in? Ah, fuck it, they're not going back there so, wait they? </p><p>And that was how Yang found herself aboard Bumblebee chasing after the ravenette catgirl, hair flying and jacket fine as the engine roared and exhaust covered her trail.</p><p> </p><p>Blake stared at the blonde who was grinning in front of her, feeling a sick sense of deja-vu as she just groaned and rolled over on her cot, burying her face in pillow and wavy raven locks. She would have been much more alert in this situation normally, but she was so emotionally drained from yesterday that she just physically could not summon the energy.</p><p>Fucking attractive happy morning-person blondes being so fucking loud and hot and cheerful. Sounded like a bad beginning to a rom-com or a day after in a 'Ninjas of Love' book.</p><p>"You think I'm hot? Well, I'm paw-sitively flattered if I say so!"</p><p>Fuck, she said that aloud.<br/>And-</p><p>"Did you seriously just make a pun? A cat-pun?"</p><p>"You sound like Ruby. Some people are just haters. My puns are amewsing."</p><p>"Stop".</p><p>Well, there were worse ways to start a morning. Not many, but there were.</p><p>"How did you find me? And what do I call you, 'Blonde' isn't exactly helpful if you don't know it's you."</p><p> </p><p>Yang. Blonde's name was Yang. Apparently she'd found her through the 'Xiao Long magic', which Blake correctly equated to guesswork and likely logic.<br/>Damn, she was getting predictable.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo, you, uh,you left your cult?"</p><p>"It's not a cult!"</p><p>"You call each other 'brother' and 'sister', it was shady and you had to escape. I'm leaning towards cult or terrorist priests."</p><p>The White Fang was not a cult.</p><p>But, <br/>..they may have been terroists.<br/>Blake was just glad she'd esca- left. Probably, hopefully. There was no turning back after all, Adam had likely found out by now, one less tie to hold her in theory but Blake knew this would just hurt her in the end.</p><p>Maybe hurt Yang, too.</p><p> </p><p>They were off again, footsteps halted by and strong grasp on her arm, flinch but it wasn't Adam having found her, just the loud, cheery blonde who was oddly still here.</p><p>"You're not getting paid for this, you know.<br/>And Adam may try and hurt you."</p><p>"Oh I know. I figured I'd join you if you want me too, and Bumblebee's in the alley if yes."</p><p>"Bumblebee?"</p><p>"My bike."</p><p>Huh. The blonde had a bike. Oddly enough, it fit, Blake figured, and as she approached the motorcycle Blake saw why.</p><p>Yellow and black smooth paint with orange touches, beautiful although Blake hadn't had a taste for such things before, and nearly as smooth as it's rider.</p><p>"So, where to?" The voice startled the catgirl as she realised she was already upon the bike behind Yang, hands settled on a toned abdomen that Blake tickled a bit accidentally as her situation caught up to her.</p><p>"I don't exactly have a home at the moment so that's out-"</p><p>"Home? But you haven't even bought me dinner yet!"</p><p>What- oh goodness she did not,</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant!"</p><p>"Hey I'm not the one who was feeling up my abs earlier"</p><p>"That's not- I-"</p><p>And as Yang laughed Blake found herself relaxing slightly, cliche as it was, a bit of the tension melting from her figure as she let herself banter freely with the girl who had so easily run away with her.</p><p>"So, Blackie-"</p><p>"Blackie?"</p><p>"I never got your name."</p><p>"I'm Blake."</p><p>"Well I wasn't far."</p><p>"Hush, Yellow."</p><p>"No, you called me Blonde."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I did spell Blacky like that first then Blackie from then on.<br/>Do I regret it? remains to be seen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>